A reproduced signal for a recorded program played back on a video cassette recorder ("VCR") is outputted through one of two output terminals thereon connected to a television ("TV") receiver, one being a RF (radio frequency) signal output terminal for providing a RF signal having a channel 3 or 4 modulation frequency and the other being an A/V (audio/video) signal output terminal for providing an A/V signal without having a modulation frequency.
Accordingly, in order to watch the recorded program played back from the VCR, the TV receiver must be turned on and an appopriate output terminal, through which the reproduced signal is sent to the TV receiver, must be selected, from either the A/V or the RF signal output terminal of the VCR.
In other words, in order to watch the recorded program using a conventional VCR, it is necessary to operate both the VCR and the TV receiver.